Endoscope is a commonly used instrument in minimally invasive surgery and has been widely used in various types of surgical operations. It takes a long training for a surgeon using the endoscope proficiently. The training generally needs to perform on living bodies or corpse samples. Such a training opportunity usually is rare for students studied in medical schools or interns. Therefore, it generally takes a very long time to verse in the skill. In order to overcome such a problem of lack of practical training and operation opportunities, many analog simulation systems have been developed. With advanced development of computer technology, such simulation systems now can combine with simulation image software to achieve desirable simulation effect. However, the simulation equipment for endoscope operation at present still cannot achieve real simulation effect. Its main drawback results from adopting a gear structure which limits rotation angle thus free rotation angle is small. Moreover, the gear structure is complex and easily malfunctions, and is costly to fabricate, repair and maintain. Furthermore, the conventional structure merely simulates rotation and insertion/drawing slide movements of the endoscope, and cannot simulate the conditions of encountering damping and obstacles while the endoscope is inside a human body. As a result, the conventional analog simulation apparatus can accomplish merely operational practice, but cannot provide tactile feeling, or called hand-touch feel that is the most important skill during surgical operation for doctors. Hence even after using the conventional simulation apparatus for practice for a long time, a lengthy practical operation still is needed to develop the skill required.